All things must come to an end or so they say
by Dragons123d
Summary: The hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, finds that his life was nothing but a big lie. All his great deeds were planned out before hand and now he is thrown to the side like trash. But given the choice between becoming the first primordial god in 5000 years or death, Percy learns that it has a catch. Percy has to marry Aphrodite...will it be worth it?
1. Alaska: Territory of the forgotten hero

Hate, pain, betrayal. This is the emotions that Percy had felt 20 years ago but he had forgotten when he had married the primordial goddess, Aphrodite. That was the part of the promise given to him by Chaos to become a primordial and that had turned out to be the best decision that he had made on his own. Yes, his entire life was a complete lie, everything he had done was planned out before he was even born. The wars he had fought in, the relationships he had forged, all fake. He remembered the words of the blasted 'king of Olympus' as he banished him

" _Your life is no longer needed, hero. I, Zeus Lord of the skies, hereby banish you from Olympus._ "

That had created a twist in fate itself, with Percy's life no longer needed by the Olympians then the true hero would be lost completely. That's what the three fates told him when he asked them why they handed his life-string to him. That was also the day when Aphrodite had saved him from Zeus's bolt when he refused to leave. The love goddess took them to Alaska, where she told him her true nature. Aphrodite was a primordial goddess, one that had been used for the gods own pleasure. She, like him, had been forced into the role of the 'lustful and Jealous' Love Goddess and her entire life was a lie for the mortals to believe. That changed the day that Percy was given a choice by the first deity, Chaos, become a primordial by marrying Aphrodite or die in the frozen wilderness of Alaska, alone.

 _"_ _That's not really a choice you know, sir." Percy told Chaos, looking the deity in the face._

 _Aphrodite was next to him, but she had a look of fear on her face. Chaos sighed, nodding "Yes, but the choice is yours, Perseus. The Fates have told me that if you chose the path of being a Primordial, then they will hand over your fate. Aphrodite, however, if you chose to not accept this, will lose her true soul mate."_

 _Percy stiffened as he heard that last bit before staring at the love goddess "I, the lowest of the low, am your soul mate!?"_

 _Aphrodite nodded "Yes, I could tell from the moment you were born that we should have been together, but you were taken away before I could do anything. I'm so sorry~"_

 _Percy pulled the goddess into a hug, looking at the creator of the universe as he said "Make me a primordial, I have some work that needs finishing."_

Percy Jackson, primordial of Kaiju, weaponry, monsters and the elements, stood on his balcony that overlooked the wilderness of Alaska, his home and territory. Aphrodite was next to him, a small smile on her face as she was pulled closer to him by his arm. The cold wasn't a problem, being the ruler of Alaska, Percy could control the weather at his whim.

"The demigods will be coming today, dear. Should we give them a warm welcome or a cold one?"

Percy smiled as he saw the six demigods trudge towards his castle, one that would make Count Dracula jealous.

"A cold welcome would freeze them to death, so how about a mild welcome?"

The two primordials laughed before headed inside to prepare for the arrival of the demigods.

* * *

Piper could only gasp at the massive castle that lay before them. It was beautiful, the walls were made of obsidian but looked so natural, like the obsidian had grown out of the ground right there. The daughter of the love goddess could only marvel at how this castle came to be before Leo called out "Hey! Anyone home in there!?"

Calypso looked wearily at the massive towers and ominous gate, this place was giving off a feeling of hate and sadness.

"Maybe I could fly over the ramparts and open the gate?" Jason said but that was shot down when the gates opened and revealed two lines of demons in armor.

The leader of the demons looked exactly like the creature from the card game, YU-GI-OH duel monsters, Piper then remembered the demons name, Summoned Skull.

"State your names and reason for being here, demigods." Summoned Skull said in a deep commanding tone, making Annabeth stand straight.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and my companions are Leo, Piper, Jason, Calypso, and Thalia. We came here to find Percy Jackson, if you know where he is then tell us."

The demon gave Annabeth a look of complete disgust before motioning them to follow him.

"Your 'Percy Jackson' is no more a demigod then he is human, daughter of Athena. My only advice to you is that you show him proper respect or you will find out what it is to be punished." Summoned Skull said as he lead them through a set of oak doors and into a throne room.

"My Lord, the demigods have arrived." The demon called as he knelt before the throne, the man in the throne spoke in a warm but firm voice

"Thank you, Selt-ron, your services are most welcomed, please leave us until I call you."

The now named demon, Selt-ron, bowed before rising and leaving the throne room.

"My, my, my. Time does fly doesn't it, Aphrodite?"

The man spoke and a woman that could only be her mother smiled as she said "Yes, Percy, it sure does. Hello, Piper, I hoped that you are doing well?"

Piper could only gaped as the man's face was revealed to be Percy Jackson.

* * *

Percy Jackson looked at the group of demigods, the ones that mattered more to the Olympians more than anything, anyway. Piper McClain, his 'daughter' was staring at her mother and him in shock. Annabeth Chase had a look of pure loathing as she glared at Aphrodite, Leo Valdez bowed and Calypso curtsied respectfully. Jason Grace had a look of confusion and Thalia Grace, oh the look of joy on her visage was clear for all to see. Thalia ran up to him, tears streaming down her face as she hugged her cousin.

"Percy, I'm so glad that your safe." She whispered before holding him at arms length as she smiled softly.

Aphrodite could only smile as her husband pulled Thalia into another hug, her daughter walked up to her and croaked out "Mom, what happened?"

Aphrodite only pulled her favorite daughter into her arms and she murmured "Shh, I'll tell you later, Piper."

Percy then summoned a small throne for Thalia to sit in before turning his glaze onto the other demigods.

"You may have found me but your quest ends here. I have only allowed a few of you to live through my land because of those I know I had real relationships and friendships from the lie your gods created."

Leo and Calypso moved to the end of the hall where Selt-ron appeared to take them to their new home, the only two demigods left were Annabeth and Jason.

"But, Perce, why did you think we came here just to take you away again?" Jason asked as he looked at the Primordial and was met with a cold emotionless stare.

"You have come here to not only waste my time but to take me back to those fools that call themselves gods! I am fate-less and because of that, your gods want to use me for their own pleasure and then throw me away like before! Get out of my kingdom, if I ever feel your presences in my home again, you will die!"

Percy waved his hand and teleported Annabeth and Jason to the Olympian council chamber before turning to Thalia and Piper.

"I have only so much control before I will kill someone. But, I will never break an oath, if they do step foot in Alaska again to find me, they will die."


	2. Rise of the Primordial Order

_Percy glared at the paranoid lightning god, unknowingly letting his power fill the room._

 _"What are you?! Your mental, paranoid, and a fool!" Percy roared at Zeus, who jumped at the volume of Percy's voice._

 _"You dare defy me, mortal?! Then you shall die!"_

 _Raising his lightning bolt, Zeus blasted a bolt of lightning at Percy, only for Aphrodite to flash in and pull Percy to her chest before flashing out. The love goddess and Percy crashed into a bank of snow, anime style, before Percy blacked out from the backlash of releasing his power completely._

* * *

Percy pulled out of his memories, a small smile on his lips. His dreams were now his memories, he turned in his bed and wrapped his arms around Aphrodite. She snuggled into his side, a smile growing on her face as he pulled her closer to himself. He sighed before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Thalia looked at Piper as they shared the same room. Thalia had the strangest sense that Percy had changed more then they both knew. When she last saw Percy, he was so not happy with learning his life was a lie and he told her that when he saw her in the Hunt. The hunters weren't in on the plan, Artemis wouldn't allow them to be and they had a good relationship with Percy. Artemis had a brother-sister relationship with seaweed brain, though the Hunters all loved Percy as one of their own. Percy had joined the hunters after the giant war for awhile until her father banished him and Aphrodite save his hide from death by lightning bolt.

"You know, Perce can be a complete idiot sometimes..." Thalia said to Piper as she layed on the bed.

Piper was on her belly as she said "Yes, but that's one of his strong points. It makes his enemy's think he's stupid and they aren't fighting as hard and Percy gets them."

Thalia looked over at Piper before grinning, "But, Perce is married to your mom now so technically your his 'daughter' now."

Piper started blushing so bad that she tried to hide in by face planting into her pillow. "Please don't remind me of that, Thalia."

Thalia only grinned before sighing, then jumped when the door opened revealing Selt-ron standing there.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but I must ask you something, if its alright."

The two girls nodded at the demon, who closed the door behind him and sat in the chair next to the small table near the door.

"Thank you, now I must ask, how do you two know lord Perseus so well?" Piper spoke first, beating Thalia to the punch.

"I know Percy from the second giant war. When his 'girlfriend' was so worried about him that she nearly killed Jason in her interrogation. Percy had all his memories wiped and was sent to the roman camp, Camp Jupiter, and went on a quest to Alaska. Then defended New Rome from his father's giant before we all went to finish the second great prophecy. I saw Percy as a true hero but what I didn't realize back then was that his entire life was a lie, from the start he was lied to and was used over and over again for the Olympian's own agenda's."

Thalia cut in at this moment "Percy is my cousin, he was a son of Poseidon or Neptune. He spent most of his time with me and the hunt because he had some sixth sense, he somehow knew that he was a pawn. Artemis had a relationship that it couldn't be broken by anything and before you ask, it was a brother-sister bond."

Selt-ron snorted in amusement as he heard this before he said "Well, Perseus always had a way in making people see him as a one of their own...makes sense. Earlier, I got a message from the goddess of the hunt, herself, and she told me that she was leaving the council and coming here with the rest of the hunters."

That made the two girls stare at each other and then back at the demon.

"What?!" They both asked and Selt-ron nodded his head.

"She should be arriving tomorrow at noon or close to it, Artemis or Diana has no power over the wild lands of Alaska, as you have been told, it is the land beyond the gods."

Selt-ron stood and bowed his head before heading to the door. "Thank you for telling me these things, I bid you two bonne nuit."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Percy stood on the ramparts of his castle in the early morning, waiting for the hunters to appear. He had sent a legion of demons to escort the hunt safely to his castle.

"Selt-ron, can you sense the legion from here?" He said his head commander, the demon nodded.

"Yes, they are not far off. They should be in sight anytime now."

Percy then saw his banner, a heart with an arrow and a sword crossed behind it, appear over the hill. Then he saw his sister, Artemis, stand on the hill next to the legion's leader and point at him.

"Selt-ron open the gate, I'm going to see them myself. Care to join me, my friend?"

Selt-ron just grinned and ordered the gates to be opened. Percy leapt down and ran towards Artemis, it had been so long since he had seen her.

Artemis crashed into him and Percy hugged back with equal vigor.

"I missed you so much sis." He whispered and let his tears fall.

He let her down before turning to the rest of the hunt.

"Surprise."

Was all that he said before the hunters dog-piled him. So long had he been without a family that would call him their own. Slowly getting up, Percy lead the hunt through the gates of his castle, telling them how he came to be the ruler of Alaska and a primordial.

"That's all you had to do? Marry Aphrodite and then you became a primordial?"

Percy shook his head and then said "No, I had to fight my way to the top. Selt-ron can tell you that, I had to earn the respect and loyalty of the demons..."

* * *

Percy looked around the dark pit of Hell, itself. He had decided that only the best of the best could be his warriors but he had then hit a snag. The only beings that would remain loyal to their leader was the demons and the demons were under the iron fist of Mevlotine the heart of death. Walking past rows and rows of demons that had tried to destroy Mevlotine, Percy let out a breath before grinning. Mevlotine had only faced demons here but not a primordial, not Percy Jackson. When he reached the bone doors to Mevlotine's palace, Percy knocked before waiting for the door to open. The door creaked open, making a sound that a door would make at a haunted house on Halloween.

"Huh...you might need to check your door hinges. Their squeaking like a haunted house door and not like a demon's palace door!" He said to no one but he knew that the demons running the place had heard him and would fix it.

"Anyway, Can someone take me to Mevlotine, please? I have a meeting with him in five minutes and don't want to be late." Percy called out and was met by a Summoned Skull demon creature.

"Your Perseus Jackson, correct?" It asked in a deep commanding voice and Percy nodded.

"I am Selt-ron, follow me Perseus." Selt-ron said and lead them to where Mevlotine was.

Upon entering the throne room, Selt-ron stepped to the side and let Percy through. Mevlotine was a ugly creature, with the head of a goat, body of a pachyderm, and the limbs of a dragon.

"You dare come to fight me, mortal?" Mevlotine growled as Percy noticed that all of the demons in the room shuddered as Mevlotine spoke.

"Yes, I have. Names Percy Jackson, maybe you've heard of me from Satan or someone else. The least I can say is that you've only faced demons and mortals but not true deities."

Mevlotine chuckled before standing to his full height, making Percy take a double take. The demon had blue eyes and a massive sword across his back, then Percy remembered an anime that he saw on Netflix called 'Sword Art Online'. Mevlotine looked exactly like the 'Blue-eyes' boss from that anime.

"Then you've come to die, Perseus Jackson." Mevlotine roared, charging as he did, Percy summoned his weapon and waited. He smiled as he activated his lightsaber, Chaos allowed him to make his own sword and he chose the one from the new Star Wars movie, the crossguard but the blade was sea green like his eyes. Mevlotine struck at the primordial and was surprised that his weapon had been blocked.

"Did I mention that I was a Primordial, Mevlotine? One of the first to be created in 5000 years." Percy said and he shoved the massive sword away and stabbed.

Mevlotine blocked and parried, then slashed high. Percy dodged then flipped his sword so he was holding it backwards and spun around, attacking the demons' legs. Mevlotine jumped and his tail attacked Percy only to be cut off by the lightsaber.

"Tut, tut, Mevlotine, that was a dirty move." Percy said before running up the demons' back and slashed at Mevlotine's horns. Roaring in pain, Mevlotine swung his sword to try and cut Percy down, only to cut off his other horn. Percy front flipped off Mevlotine's head and landed, slashing as he did.

"No! This is not possible! Mevlotine will not be defeated by a mere mortal like you!" The demon shouted as he slashed and cut at Percy only to find that he was missing something.

Percy grinned and pointed at the demon's' hand, Mevlotine looked and found that his wrist was cut all the way through.

"You will pay dearly, mortal!" Mevlotine roared and used his uninjured hand to try and punch him.

Percy brought his lightsaber up and cut the arm in half before slashing at the elbow, severing the limb completely.

"NO! NO! NO!" Mevlotine screamed as he fell to his kneels, glaring daggers at the primordial before him.

"I think your rule over the demons is over, Mevlotine. Goodbye, forever." Percy said before beheading the blue eyed demon in one downward slash.

The head bounced once before rolling and stopping at the feet of Selt-ron.

"ALL HAIL PERSEUS JACKSON! OUR NEW KING!" Selt-ron roared and the rest of the demons followed in the cry.

"My lord~" Selt-ron began but Percy stopped him.

"No, I will not see that you place yourselves lower than me. I may be your new king but I am not the next Mevlotine. A bow of the head or if you insist, a short kneeling. But, for the love of everything that is not a demon, do not put me as the next Mevlotine." Selt-ron bowed his head before grinning.

* * *

Most people would be confused if one of your own leaves you because of something that all of you did. The Olympian council felt that way or what was left of them did. Hestia could only look at the hearth, its embers were so low that it was a miracle that it was still burning. How her own family could just use a demigod for a plan that would then...she couldn't finish that thought, it was so revolting.

"...Do you think that it was wise to do this to Perseus?" Hestia heard Jason Grace question before she heard the sharp tone of Athena snap

"Perseus is nothing more than a demigod that had done his purpose and had outlived his usefulness. Don't question me on if it was wise, Jason Grace."

Hestia then watched as the hearth rose in power and flame, someone was here, could it be...?

"That is the first thing I like to tell you that you're wrong, your plan did work perfectly and it gave me a new purpose in life, Athena."

Hestia turned, as did every other head, towards the newcomer that stood near the back of the council chamber. Stepping into the light, the man looked up and smiled coldly at the wisdom goddess before moving over to her and whispered

"I'm back, aunt Hestia."

Percy Jackson then stood up and snapped his fingers, demons appeared everywhere, but the one that was closest to Percy was a demon that was a summoned skull.

Hestia gave the demon a wide eyed look as it knelt before her and said "I am Selt-ron, milady. I will stand and protect you from the others in this room in necessary."

Percy put two fingers on his chin before looking around the room, slowly.

"You shouldn't be able to be here, mortal!" Athena snarled but was punched back into her seat by a demon, Percy raised his hand and the demon backed off.

"I am not a mortal anymore, I am a Primordial of Kaiju, Weaponry, Monsters and the Elements. King of the Demons and husband to the Primordial goddess, Aphrodite. Defeater of Mevlotine the heart of death, Kronos, and multiple giants whose names I can't remember...and you call me mortal? I am the first Primordial in 5000 years and if you need more proof, ask Chaos."

With every title that Percy said, his eyes grew brighter. The Olympian's paled and some even started fidgeting in their thrones, it could not be that Percy was naming his titles but he was releasing his full might upon the Olympians.

"Dear, you're going to make them faint from your full power."

Hestia turned and saw Aphrodite wake in full battle armor, a look of cold hate turned to the Olympians.

The entire room felt lighter when Percy pulled his power back in, but the people were wary of the Primordial.

"Yes...Thank you, now where was I? Oh, I come to give you a warning, Olympians, you have made a very terrible enemy through your insults and rashness to use someone as a puppet. No more...I, Perseus Jackson, say that the only way to make an ally is to repent and change your ways or you will suffer the most dire of a war, one that will make WWII and WWI look like a pretend war made by a child's imagination! Think of my words or suffer the consequences."

And with that, Percy, Aphrodite, Hestia and the demons vanished from the council room, leaving a stunned silence in their wake.


End file.
